pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Entei
/ |species=Volcano Pokémon |type=Fire |metheight=2.1 m |imheight=6'11" |metweight=198.0 kg |imweight=436.5 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Inner Focus |color=Brown |body=08}} Entei (エンテイ Entei) is a -type Legendary Pokémon that is part of the Legendary Beasts Trio from Generation II. Biology Physiology Entei is a massive, brown lion-like Pokémon with some mastiff qualities. It has a long, light gray cloud of smoke for a mane running along its entire back. It has gray plates on either side of the mane and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. Entei has gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Its main faceplate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate covers its muzzle and resembles a handlebar mustache. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes. Entei is born whenever a new volcano appears. It is also said that whenever Entei roars, a volcano erupts somewhere in the world. Entei races across grasslands at high speeds. Natural abilities It has the Pressure ability 100% of the time. Like Raikou, it likes to course headlong across the land in a display of its raw power; but instead of dishing out lightnings, it spouts flames that are hotter than magma. It also sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch. It is also said that every time it roars a volcano erupts. Evolution Entei does not evolve. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime *Entei (MS003) *Entei (anime) *Entei (MS013) *Entei (Generations) *Entei (MS020) *Mirage Entei Zoroark: Master of Illusions In Zoroark: Master of Illusions, Entei appears as one of two forms; an illusion made by Grings Kodai in order to make Zoroark seem like a villain and as one of the Guardians of Crown City; a Shiny Entei. Trivia * The term "Legendary Beasts" is the only technically correct term to refer to Entei and its companion legendaries, due to the fact that rather than having specifically canine or feline traits, all three of the trio share both. * In Japanese, the name Entei literally means "Flame Emperor". * Entei is the only Legendary Beast not to have a patterns on its body. Raikou has lightning-like patterns and Suicune has diamonds on it. * According to research, when Entei roars, a volcano will erupt on the other side of the world. * Entei doesn't have a tail unlike Raikou and Suicune. However, the ash/smoke-like flowing mane on its back slightly resembles a tail. * Entei is the physical strongest of the legendary beasts, as well as having the highest base HP of its trio and all Fire-types. * In Super Smash Bros., Entei is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Fire Spin. Origin Entei bears a strong resemblance to the Chinese Guardian Lions of Chinese lore and the Shisa of Okinawa legend; both of which are lion-based creatures of Asian folklore. Entei also exhibits lion-like behavior and has been known to roar as such. It visually resembles volcanoes; It's head and mane are volcano-shaped, the yellow crown on top represents the eruption flame, the red face plate represents magma, has a mane flowing along it's back resembling smoke, and the spikes on it's back resembling mountains. It's head resembles head and facial armour worn by samurai; the yellow crest resembles a kabuto, the red face plate resembles a mengu, and the gray plate on Entei's muzzle resembles moustaches some mengus have. Gallery 244Entei OS anime.png 244Entei OS anime 2.png 244Entei DP anime.png 244Entei Dream.png 244Entei Dream 2.png 244Entei Pokemon Ranger.png 244Entei Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 244Entei Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 244Entei Pokemon Stadium.png 244Entei Pokemon Colosseum.png 244Entei Pokémon HOME.png Entei trophy SSBM.png Entei trophy SSBB.png Entei trophy SSBWU.png Entei-GO.png Entei GO Shiny.png Entei Unleashed TCG artwork.jpg Entei Sun and Moon Lost Thunder.jpg Legendary Trios and Zoroark - Pokemon Black and White.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg VS Entei Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.jpg SSBUEntei.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Legendary Beasts Category:Mammal Pokémon